Black Boogieman
Black Boogieman is a wandering of the Revolutionary Army. Considered one of the leading commanders, his presence in a country is said to bring chaos. His reputation and renown is such that he is feared as the Boogieman of the Holy Land, a being which represents everything that is against the Celestial Dragon’s absolute rule. And such, all public records of his existence has been wiped out to the point that it is illegal to speak his true name or sell his music on islands controlled by the World Government. Boogieman's enigmatic nature has created hundreds of different tales that are told across the blues and Grand Line. Still, he is known as one of the Revolutionary Army’s greatest heroes. Appearance Personality A slick talking, sly devil at heart, Boogieman is the epitome of what his name represents. His existence is only amplified by the mysterious songs he plays and the short riddles that leave his mouth. He moves as his music commands, slithering throughout the battlefield towards his objective. Boogieman carries himself with a certain enigmatic air that resembles the grasp of the Grim Reaper, appearing and disappearing as quick as death claims a life. He is always listening, looking for the ultimate story to tell through his music. He is the scribe which writes the tales of great heroes, the recorder of wars and even the fiddler that taught the devil to play. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Musical Skills The master of the legendary violin constructed out of Treasure Tree Adam wood, Fiddler Green, Boogieman is known for his almost supernatural mastery over music. His knowledge of notes and ability to create music has both amplified both his devil fruit usage and his own musical talents. His skill with the fiddle is enough that he can draw out unique notes only playable through the heavenly wood of the Treasure Tree Adam. His musical talent has reached beyond the Red Line and well into the New World, with the World Government branding his music as illegal. To hear a true melody played by Boogieman is considered a blessing that nobles often pay their entire country’s budget to experience. Still, his music is often sold using Tone Dials and sold throughout the Underworld. His music can captivate the holy ears of the Celestial Dragons or memorize insects to follow his bidding. In order to optimize the usage of his devil fruit, Boogieman mastered several other instruments in order to compose melodies that truly amplify the power of his hypnotic stories. Without the usage of his Devil Fruit, Boogieman has weaponized music so much to the point that he is considered a bigger threat than those with conventional weapons. He has created several techniques that manipulate a person’s psyche, inducing a wide range of mental states upon those before him. From amplifying his allies spirit and willpower to inducing paralysis onto his enemies. His potency with the emotional influence that music possesses is such that he can completely alter a person’s spirit and control it as if they were puppets. He can completely hypnotize those before him or lull them into a deep coma with several notes. Even without the help of his power, Boogieman’s musical talent can weave a complex illusion around all in his presence. This musical proficiency has given him an increased comprehension of the concepts of beat, rhythm, and tempo. So much so, his hearing as also gain an exponential boost in their ability to hear and distinguish sounds. He claims that he can hear the minute fluctuations in one’s voice that occurs when they lie. Can differentiate heartbeats and even hear that which has vanished. He compares his earing capabilities to that of canines as shown by his ability to react to sounds that only dogs are able to pick up. Devil Fruit Attacks Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki History Trivia